The present disclosure is related with an image forming apparatus that has a large storage device, such as a HDD (Hard disk drive,) and image formation method.
For example, an image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), has a HDD as a large storage device. In HDD, an application program for providing a various function of the MFP, or the like, are memorized. Incidentally, a various function of an MFP is, a multi-operational function of each job, such as a copy, a print, and FAX (Facsimile), a user box function, or the like.
By the way, when HDD serves as out of commission, it becomes impossible to read the application program, or the like, which are memorized in HDD. In this case, the state (down time) where the MFP cannot be used continues until the completion of repairing (HDD replacement) by a serviceman.
In a typical case, even if it is a case where a failure occurs in HDD in a digital MFP, such malfunction is coped with. In the image processing apparatus in this case, until HDD is restored, a respective digital MFP can be worked where a function is restricted. In the case, when a failure occurs in HDD in a digital MFP, various functions provided in the first application memorized in HDD cannot be provided. However, only a function, which can be executed without using HDD, is provided by a second application previously memorized in ROM.
Also, in another typical case, an image forming apparatus that detects a failure position of a storage and restricts the function based on the detected result is proposed. The failure position in the storage is detected, and it displays that the failure having restorative possibility by format is occurred. Then, it has a function that formats a partition including an address of failure.